


Sometimes, they dream

by Remlundskan



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just regular people with regular lives, but sometimes, it hurt writing this, they dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Just some people, ordinary people, with ordinary lives.But sometimes, they have really weird dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Mary dreams of flying. Not by plane, by herself. She dreams she has wings, like a bird, and she’s flying across the world, looking for something, her little bird heart ticking away like crazy, it’s really important that she finds… whatever it is she’s looking for, but she wakes up before she can find it.

That’s the dream she tells her friend, June, about, and they try to figure out what it is she’s looking for.

Sometimes she dreams of a man. She has no idea who he is, can’t really see his face, but she knows that he is the love of her life. He takes her on marvelous adventures, different countries in the blink of an eye, and they have amazing sex. Like really amazing, sometimes she wakes up shaking from the intensity of it. And other times, she dreams of him being gone, and she wakes up crying, with a pain in her heart, but she has no idea why, because the dream is already gone.

That’s the dream she keeps to herself. She’s not really sure why, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Brian dreams that he’s a fox. He is running around in the snow with other foxes, playing, having fun and he usually wakes up with a smile on his face. After a dream like that, he wants to write a book about foxes, but it doesn’t take long for him to forget exactly why he would want that.

Sometimes, he dreams about a child laughing. He’s in a forest and he’s looking for the child, but no matter how fast he’s running, he can never catch the little one. For some reason, that makes him want to cry when he wakes up.

There are times when he wakes up and has a weird feeling that there is something that he is supposed to do, but for the life of him, he can’t figure out what it is. If it’s important, it will come to him, sooner or later.

He dreams about kissing, people kissing him, beautiful people, men and women alike. He loves all of them and he reaches out to hold them, to touch them, to let them know that he loves them, but the dream is gone within seconds and he can’t remember when we wakes up.

Sometimes, he dreams of moths. Brian has decided that he hates moths.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet has got a heart of ice. That’s what people are whispering behind her back. She’s not stupid, she knows all about it, but has no desire in correcting them. You need a heart of ice to get ahead and the only thing she cares about is her career. People should bow before her like they do before a queen!

She hasn’t told anyone about the panic attacks, about standing in the shower and suddenly feeling a stab in her heart, bad enough to send her to her knees, shaking. She hasn’t told anyone about waking up in the middle of the night, screaming for someone, crying until her heart feels like breaking, but knowing why or who she was so desperate for. She hasn’t told anyone about feeling like there is something building inside her, and if she doesn’t let it out, she might explode. But she doesn’t! She holds everything back, stays ice cold.

No one can know. Not her bosses, not her friends, not anyone. Not so much friends, really, they tolerate her, because they’re afraid of her. She sneers at the concept of a best friend, of confiding in a soulmate. There isn’t a person on this earth she could stand long enough to form any kind of bond.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes, Linda has this weird feeling of being followed. Not at night, not in a creepy way, just that someone is watching over her, keeping her out of trouble. It’s not something she can explain, it just… seems like there is something… out there… keeping her safe.

She dreams about a boy sometimes. The sweetest boy ever, and yet, she has no idea who he is. They play together, hide under the table and tell stories, the boy has the most amazing stories and she can almost see everything he tells her, if she concentrates hard enough. She adores this boy, loves him with all her heart and in her dreams, she asks for his name, but he just laughs and asks what her name is. When she tells him, he grows silent, and looks almost disappointed and it bothers her, because she has never had a friend like him, and she doesn’t want to see him hurt.

She has nightmares, horrible nightmares that leave her drenched in cold sweat. Even then, when she wakes up from one of the nightmares, it feels like someone is there, right beside her, calming her, helping her to fall back asleep. It doesn’t make any sense, but maybe that was the point of life, after all?


	5. Chapter 5

DJ Doom has got another name. No one really knows what it is, though. Everyone knows him as DJ Doom and that suits him just fine. He loves his life, he couldn’t possibly ask for anything else.

But sometimes, he’s got weird dreams. He dreams of books attacking him, the same day that he visited the library to return a book. He dreams of drowning, of swimming in fountains and of centaurs, for some reason. He dreams of a girl, and he knows that she is the most important person in his life, but he can’t see her face. Something about her makes him feel strong and protective, like he was supposed to help this girl, but she never seems to be in any danger, she’s laughing as she takes his hand and she tells him to be quiet, because ‘they will hear you’.

She never did tell him who ‘they’ were, though. And he never thought to ask. When he wakes up, the dream is gone and he can’t remember what the girl looked like.


End file.
